Smallville Vamps
by CallMeAdmiral
Summary: OK vision about a girl, they go to save her but...she's in smallville...so clark is going to save her too...what will clark think about vampires? in smallville?
1. The Vision

Okay I know, short chapter but hey, I didn't want to write too much. Anyhow please…I beg you…please read and review even if you didn't like it but if you don't like it be nice about it and let me know what you didn't like!

The Vision 

"Okay, young girl, about 16, brunette, god where is this girl? I don't recognize anything here! Blue jeans ripped all over the place, black tube top, really scared, black duster and she's in…um…Smallville?"

"Well fuck me sideways! Where the hell is that?"

"Fuck me sideways? Since when did you…"

"I said where the hell is that?"

"Um...just one sec. I'll go find out." Cordelia Chase walked over to the computer and clicked on one of her saved links and 'did her magic.' "It's in Kansas city."

"Right, and how the hell do they expect us to get down there in time?"

"Well, fuck you sideways…you have till Saturday to get down there and find her." Cordelia smirked when Angel glared at her. "Where did you hear that anyways?"

"I dunno, I was just wandering the sewers the other day and I heard somebody say it and I just kinda came out."

"Right, I'm going to book us a vacation in Smallville."

"Hiyho! Hey Angel, hey Cordelia how's it goin'?"

"Hey Gunn, we have a new case can you round up Wesley?"

"Yes Cap-i-tan!" Gunn saluted Cordelia as he left and she just gave him a sly smile.

"And what can I do since you're the new broad in charge?"

"Nothing Angel, your just the muscle! Otherwise your useless!" Cordelia laughed as she went back to her computer working completely ignoring Angel.

"Fine I'll just go brood in my room, call me when you're all ready." Angel dragged his feet as he walked off to his room. He knew she was only kidding but he had to pack anyways.


	2. The Questions

Okay I'm doing this chapter based on the fact that I am hoping that you's will like the first and also before I get bored of this and can't finish the story. So I hope you like this chapter too. Not too much in the "action" part of the story but I am trying to spread it out so my story doesn't end up all shoved into 3 chapters. Gives me more to do too!

Read and Review Please!

**The Questions**

"She's one weird person!"

"Yeah kinda pale don't you think?"

"Well yeah! That's what you get when you don't get any sun."

"Speaking of sun, I don't think I've ever seen her leave the shadows."

"She must leave them sometime, I mean how else would she get around?"

"That's how! Look she's going into the sewers!"

"EEEWWW that's gross! Dirty people!"

"Oh Clark, as if you haven't gotten dirty before. I mean with all the messes you get in, I've seen you get pretty dirty!"

"Yes, but I don't ever recall wandering around in shit!"

"True, shall we investigate?"

"Sure, to the computer? Or follow her?"

"How about I go to the computer because it mine and I'm better at hacking into things than you, and you…you can follow her!"

"But how come I have to follow her? It's all dirty down there!"

"Oh Clark stop whining, you're a big boy I think you can handle it, and plus you can fly."

"But Chloe!"

"C'mon Clark are we going to do this or not?"

"Okay, fine but next time you get the sewers!"

"Fine, go before you lose her!"

"Me? Lose her? HA you make me laugh!" Clark ran off to the sewer and using his x-ray vision he searched the sewer walls for the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chloe drove to he apartment and was doing her searches on the computer for someone with the girls description. As she hit enter she felt a breeze of wind behind her.

"Clark?" She said as she saw Clark come into view. "What are you doing here? Did you find her already? That was fast. I mean even fast for you!"

"Well, no…actually…I uh…I…I lost her."

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah when I got down there and used my x-ray vision I couldn't find her…it was like she vanished."

"Well…don't worry…I found her…her name is Alexis Rhonan, her parents were murdured 5 years ago, found with two puncture wounds in their neck. Wow this is weird! You'd almost think we were dealing with vampires!"

"Don't be silly Chloe! There's no such thing as vampires!"


End file.
